The Prince of all Ninjas?
by CruelAnarchy
Summary: Sakura has a crush on the Prince of all Saiyains, Vegeta wishes that she would drop dead, Kakashi wants to kill Vegeta, Sasuke is a scardy cat! But what secrets are they all hiding that could destroy everything they love? RR!
1. Chapter 1: A sudden blast, a quick

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, or Dragonball Z/GT and never will weeps tears of unfathomable sadness But I own the plot CHEER hee, hee. Please review gets on her hands and knees

_Italics_ are always thoughts

Enjoy the chapter

_**Chapter one: A sudden blast, a quick escape**_

"Oh Vegetaaaa," Bulma said in a voice that made Vegeta's hair stand on end.

"What do you want? I'm watching TV." Vegeta replied, hoping she wouldn't call again.

"Would you mind coming into the lab for a minute? I want to tell you something…NOW!"

"COMING" Vegeta yelled, jumping up.

_It's been three weeks…why is she still acting like this? _

**FLASHBACK**

It had been a rather hot day, even by summer's standards, and Vegeta had gotten rather worn out (unusual in itself) from sparring with Trunks, who had just turned twenty-one.

"What's wrong dad? You're not yourself today." Trunks noted with a worried tone.

"…"

"Dad?"

In truth, Vegeta wasn't himself. He had been having nightmares, which rarely ever happened, so he hadn't been sleeping well. He was constantly exhausted and even the thought of fighting in his current state made him almost want to let himself get knocked out hoping that he may have a dreamless night's sleep as a result.

"…I'm just tired, that's all" Vegeta replied irritably.

"Oh, okay," Trunks said looking down at his watch, "CRAP! My date was 30 minutes ago!" he took off, leaving Vegeta to lie in his thoughts in the field by himself.

_Why am I letting it get to me?_ He thought angrily to himself, _why can't I just let it go and_ _live my life? It's not like she's real or anything…Bulma doesn't need to know_

_Yes she does_

_Why? It's just a dream._

_So? You should tell her anyway, it might make you feel better…and get some sleep_

_Thanks, but I don't need advice from myself_

_Then why are you talking to yourself?_

_Shut up._

_Shut up myself. It's not like you can't control what your head thinks._

_I said shut up._

_Why don't you just stop listening to yourself? _

_SHUT UP! _

_Okay, but you know you want to tell her…_

"Sigh" Vegeta got up and flew towards his house in West City to confront Bulma about his nightmares…dreams…confusion.

When he got home, he went to the lab, where Bulma was working on a time machine, which was nearing completion.

"…Bulma…?" Vegeta said quietly, almost in a shy voice.

"Yes, Vegeta?" she replied sweetly, looking up from her work. He could tell that she was clearly in good mood. Most likely, the time machine was going to be finished sooner than expected.

"…well. Have you noticed that I haven't had much sleep?" A question he didn't need to ask. He knew her answer.  
"Yes I have," her smile faltering a bit, "are you about to tell me why?"

"…"

"Vegeta?"

"…"

"Are you going to let me in on this train of thought or do I have to buy a ticket?" Her joke made him smile a bit.

_Tell her_

_I can't_

_Yes you can_

_I can't_

_Coward!_

_Perhaps…_

_JUST SAY IT!_

OK!

"Um…Bulma…I haven't been sleeping because of these…dreams." He looked down at his feet, knowing that when he explained the dreams…there would be hell.

"Well, are they nightmares? Or have you not slept because you felt guilty about what's in the dreams?" She had meant it as a joke but the look on Vegeta's face told all. "Vegeta…tell me you haven't been dreaming about other women."

"…"

"Vegeta…" Bulma said, her face turning a dark red, "tell me it isn't true!"

_This is what you were expecting…get ready…_

"I'll KILL YOU!"

_Time to run _

**END FLASHBACK**

Vegeta took one step into the laboratory and peered around. He didn't see Bulma anywhere, so he went over to where the time machine was. Just like he was hoping against, there she was, standing with a rather evil smile on her face.

_Gulp_

"Oh, hi Vegeta," she said very sweetly, "I've finished with the time machine…I was wondering whether or not you would like to…you know…test it out for me?"

Vegeta stood stock-still hoping it was a dream.

_She wants to kill you!_

_It can't be that bad…maybe she'll send me back to where you could kill Kakarot._

_Wouldn't that be sweet…yeah…killing him…_

_But I know she wants to kill me!_

_Yeah…but at least you can get away from her_

_Should I do it?_

_She wont give you a choice in the matter…vile women_

_Oh no, she's glaring at me! Think fast!_

_You're on your own_

_What?_

_You heard you! Bye_

_BASTARD!_

"Well? Are you going to do it or not?" Bulma asked in a dangerous voice to make anyone's skin crawl.

"Mumble…"

"What was that?"

"……..yes…"

"Heh, heh, good. I knew you'd come around." She turned around to face the machine and pressed a few buttons. "Well, Vegeta, get in."

Mumbling something about curses to the deepest, darkest depths of hell, Vegeta obliged, happy for any chance to get away from Bulma.

_This may be fun, you know_

_Oh, I see you're back_

_Hey, I never left…your brain just went blank for some reason_

_Whoa, it's shaking!_

_Here we go_

_Wonder if this hurts…_

_You're about to find out_

_What's that noise?_

The time machine had just started to make a high-pitched whistle that seemed to get louder and louder with each passing second. After about two minutes, it became so loud that Vegeta could hardly stand it. In an instant, there was a loud bang and all Vegeta could see were swirling colors as the time machine started spinning faster and faster. Just when Vegeta thought he was going to be sick, it stopped, just as suddenly as it had begun.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!" He yelled to no one in particular. "I'LL KILL THAT WOMEN!" He opened the hatch to the machine and stepped out into a completely un-recognizable forest. He looked around and saw in the distance, a sign that said "Konohagakure Village Entrance"

"Well, " said Vegeta to himself, "Might as well check it out." He started walking toward the entrance when out of nowhere, three people jumped down from the trees (okay, I guess it was out of somewhere) And circled him in fighting stances.

"Who are you? What are you doing in our forest?" Asked the ninja (cuz that's what they were) who was standing closest to Vegeta and almost directly in front of him.

"My name is none of your business but I'm looking for information."

"Show us your travel papers!" yelled one of the other ninja, this time to Vegeta's left.

"Travel what?" Asked a flabbergasted Vegeta

"If you don't have travel papers, we have no choice but to ask you to leave!" said the first ninja.

"I'm not going ANYWHERE!" exclaimed Vegeta, also taking a fighting stance.

"Then we will have to force you!"

"Bring it on! I've been looking for a reason to kill somebody lately. You three might do just nicely." Vegeta smiled evilly at them, hoping that they would make a challenge.

"Enough talk. GET HIM!" The first ninja yelled as they pounced toward Vegeta.

OH YEAH! First chapter up and running. Weeps with tears of unfathomable happiness I'll have the next chapter very, very soon. PLEASE REVIEW! My story depends on it. Any ideas, tips, or just your opinion. PLEASE


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Kakashi!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ or Naruto. I only wish I did. So Badly

_**Chapter 2: Enter Kakashi!**_

"K-k-kill? W-what do you mean kill? We j-j-j-just want you gone." Stammered the ninja to the left of Vegeta.

"Exactly what I meant you fool!" said Vegeta, thoroughly enjoying himself, "I'm going to kill you. Slowly, if you can keep up with me."

"Oh Kami, you can she his chakra! How is that possible!" yelled the main ninja in front of Vegeta to the others. Vegeta never heard the term "chakra" lowered his energy in confusion.

"What is this chakra, you speak of?" He asked.

"Is he for real?" whispered the shortest ninja to his friend. Unfortunately, Vegeta heard him.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I'M FAKE!"

The three ninja started shaking uncontrollably.

_They're like scared rabbits backed into a corner_

_Maybe you should have some fun_

_Sounds really good to me_

_What are you waiting_ _for?_

_Nothing_

Vegeta, using his speed, seemed to vanish.

"It must be a trick! No ninja can move that fast!"

"I'm not a ninja." Vegeta said from right behind the leader.

"AARRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, jumping into the air (and let me tell you, the wet spot on his pants wasn't water…or sweat)

"Bwaahahahahahahaa," laughed Vegeta as the two ninja remaining (the one he scared passed out) as they turned toward him, both looking very, very green.

"What's the matter?" Vegeta sneered, "I'm I just too much for the big bad ninja?"

"That's enough!"

They all turned toward the village and saw a silver haired, very tall, masked figure walking toward them.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" said the shortest ninja, thoroughly relieved that Kakashi had come to save the day.

"I thought you were going to meet me at the training grounds?" said Kakashi in a stern voice. "What are you three doing out here, _still_?"

"Well this guy came out of nowhere and he doesn't have tra-"

"I was talking to Naruto, Sakura. Don't interrupt." Replied Kakashi sharply.

_Are they going to completely ignore me?_

_It certainly seems like it_

_DAMN IT! I am the Prince of all Saiyains! I should NOT be ignored_

_Well, they're still talking_

_DAMN IT ALL!_

_Talk to them if you're so upset_

_I don't wanna_

_Baby_

_SHUT UP!_

_Okay, okay, relax…baby_

_SHUT UP! _

"If you guys are done, where the HELL am I?" Vegeta yelled. The three (who were awake) turned to look at him.

"You're on the edge of the Konoha village," Kakashi said, pointing over to the large gate, "and we are ninja who live in it."

"Sigh. And who are you?" Vegeta said in a bored voice, "The father of these three brats?" Vegeta chuckled to himself and wondered if this new guy could actually be a challenge.

_Why can't I stop thinking about fighting?_

_Bulma_

_Simple answer_

_Only answer_

"I," Kakashi said, rather annoyed, "am an elite ninja of the Konohagakure village." He looked over at the almost awake body of his tallest student, "That is Sasuke," he turned to the pink haired girl in front of him, "this is Sakura, and this," he said pointing at the shortest ninja, "is the village idiot." He said simply.

"Hey!" turning toward Vegeta, he said, "My name is Naruto. I'm going to be the best ninja there ever wa-"

"-Shut up Naruto!" Hissed Kakashi.

_These people are idiots. FOOLS!_

_I know but it's not like we have much of a choice_

_If I must _

"And who are you that gave even Sasuke such a scare?" asked Kakashi sweetly, even though he was thinking about something completely different. (Hee, hee. Too much Icha Icha Paradise)

"That's a really long story…"

Yeah! Chapter two. Sorry it's so short. I'll have the next up and running by tomorrow… hopefully. Cant make any promises in this sad, strange world, but them again, neither can our president (hee, hee) Please review. Please!


	3. Chapter 3:Demented Dimensions

Thank you to all the people that submitted reviews! I love you all and don't worry, all (almost) questions will be answered in due time! Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever sniff own Naruto or DBZ/GT. If I did, I would be RICH! But I'm not…sniff

Chapter 3: Demented Dimensions

(Kakashi had just finished explaining everything that Vegeta had told him the previous day to the Hokage.)

Vegeta was currently playing a game of chess with someone who out of the blue came up and challenged him to a game. Little did that person know that Vegeta had never even played chess in his life and was quickly losing patients with it.

"Well? Are you going to make a move or not?" The young man, also known as Rock Lee, demanded.

"For the last time, SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed, thoroughly pissed off, "I don't want to play this ridiculous game of yours and I never did!"

"Weeelllll…" Lee said slyly, eying Vegeta with a look of triumph, "when you put it that way, I guess you're just a coward who's afraid he might lose." He looked at Vegeta's face and then did the whole chi-bi panic thing.

"Don't" Vegeta growled in a very scary, Dragon-like voice, "EVER call me a coward!" His hand started to glow blue as he pointed his fingers at the chess board. A blast of energy shot out at the game and there was nothing left other than a burned hole on the floor.

Lee, completely soaked in his own urine, ran away as fast as he could, but not with out pushing people out of his way first.

These people are too easy to scare

Yeah…but it sure is entertaining

That may be true but I forgot about him

Oh yeah…he's not like the other worthless fools running around here, is he?

No my precious. Not like the other ones at all (hee, hee, Gollum fan)

What the HELL was THAT!

What the hell was what?

You just said "my precious!"

Did not

DID!

I'm wrong!

Oh, and I think I'm right?

Yes

Well I'm not

Exactly

WHAT!

Nothing

I'm not making any sense

Do I ever?

What the hell has gotten into me!

In fact, at the moment, Vegeta's brain was arguing with a completely distracted Vegeta who had been watching the T.V. (it had a show on about a Fighting Tournament to be held in 4 weeks time)

All of a sudden, a shiver ran down Vegeta's spine.

"Took you long enough to show up, Kakashi" Vegeta said dully. He had gotten quite enough of the silver headed idiot on their last encounter the day before.

FLASHBACK

"Well, I find the little story you just told quite hard to believe," sneered Kakashi, opening his Icha Icha Paradise vol. 2. "I wont even consider letting you pass until you can prove it."

"How in the BLAZES am I going to do that!" Demanded a very, very irate Vegeta.

"Well, you said you could fly, right?" asked Sasuke, who was trying to stay as far away from Vegeta as possible (which is a very smart thing to do) "why don't you just show us that you can fly?"

"For once, I think Sasuke might be right," agreed Naruto, who was eying Vegeta with awe for making Sasuke faint so easily, "I mean, that would be something! I'm ready for anythi-" He was cut off by a sharp smack to the back of his head by Sakura.

"It's master Kakashi's decision any way you bonehead!" she said hiding her giggles as Vegeta took his shirt off (It was very hot you perverts!...pun intended)

"Weelllll…" Kakashi pondered, as if he was really thinking about it, "I suppose it would be cool to see…if you can actually do it." He added with unmistakable 'I-couldn't-give-a-crap-less' tone of voice to Vegeta.

Vegeta growled menacingly at him which made all three of the young ninjas faint while having no effect on Kakashi what-so-ever.

" 'If I you can actually do it' my ass! Watch this!" Vegeta rose into the air and hovered several yards from the ground. Kakashi simply glared.

"Fine," he said with a very annoyed tone, "I'll take you to the village and have someone show you around."

About damn time

With that, Vegeta lowered himself to the ground and, after Kakashi had revived the kids, they walked to the village. Though every now and then Sakura would steal glances at Vegeta hoping that he would take his shirt back off, since he had put it back on now that they were entering a public setting.

END FLASHBACK

"Well forgive me Prince of all I don't care, but I was in a meeting." Kakashi shot at him

"Grrrrrr"

Now don't growl at me, you spiky headed jerk," Sakura (who had taken to stalking Vegeta) thought it was rather odd that someone so calm could so easily lose his temper, and keep it lost, with anybody. Vegeta on the other hand, looked at it as a challenge.

"If you want to fight me so badly," he whispered, "then you had better get all of your funeral preparations ready. You wont come back alive from a fight with me."

Laughing at the menacing glare on Kakashi's face, Vegeta picked up his wallet and coffee and went to leave, nut not before Kakashi stopped him.

"You're making one hell of an enemy, Vegeta" Kakashi said in a low and dangerous voice, "don't fuck with me."

Vegeta broke his thought-to-be-iron-grip with ease and turned to walk away but not before he noticed a note lying on the table he had just left.

"Leaving me love notes, Kakashi?" He said sneered, turning around. But Kakashi wasn't there. Instead, he saw pink hair dashing out the back door.

He picked up the note and read it

"Dear Vegeta,

I don't know if you know this but I have a very big crush on you.

I don't even think you know that I exist.

I would like to see you face to face tonight

Please come to the training grounds

Training grounds 32 if you don't mind

I just have to see you…alone

Please come at midnight tonight

PLEASE…I'll be waiting

Love,

Anonymous

What the hell is that girls obsession with me?

I don't know. She's only known you for one day

Almost two

So what? She might have something up her sleeve

That silver haired fool better not be there too

If he is, just kill him…Wait a second! Are you actually going!

Only to see what she wants

And if she kisses you?

She's dead

You wouldn't!

No, but I like the thought of killing anyone at this moment

Kakashi comes first

Naturally

Well, get to your damn Hotel room before you die of starvation

I'm not that hungry

"GGGRRROOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

okay, maybe I am

"Vegeta!" Vegeta turned to see a very nervous Sasuke running up to him.

"What do you want brat?" He growled.

"W-w-well," That machine thingy t-t-t-that y-y-you came here in?"

"What of it?" Vegeta said through gritted teeth, really enjoying the fear he was spreading through the kid's mind.

"W-w-well, we found it a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-"

"OUT WITH IT!" screamed Vegeta out of pure annoyance

"WefounditanditdoesntsayTIMEMACHINEonititsaysDIMENTIONMANIPULATOR" Sasuke said at top speed.

"WHAT!"

"What I just said!" Sasuke finished right before fainting.

"THAT FUCKING DEMENTED WOMEN! SHE SENT ME HERE ON PURPOSE!" Screamed Vegeta, turning Super Saiyain 4. "AARRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!I'LL KILL HER!"

Chapter 3 complete! Please review! I need reviews to keep me going! Next chapter up by tomorrow for sure!


	4. Chapter 4:Midnight Meeting

Hey! Thanks for the reveiws!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, DBZ/GT…yeah, yeah, you get it. But I do own the plot! Take that you critics! Heh, heh, enjoy this odd chapter

Sakura's thoughts are in bold and italicized

_**Chapter 4: Midnight meeting**_

It had taken Vegeta almost five hours to calm down enough to return to his normal state and to pay the coffee shop owner for scaring all of his customers away. Once he left, he went down the block toward his Hotel but stopped when he saw a really sweet looking Ninja training uniform.

_Not that much either_

_It would look good on me_

_It's black too_

_Should I?_

_Why not? Cant be wearing this one and still blend in_

_What am I waiting for?_

_How the hell should I know? Get your ass in there!_

"May I, uh…help you?" asked the store clerk, who's name was Ino.

"Actually," Vegeta said rudely to purposely scare Ino…It worked, "I want to buy that thing in the window…the uniform." He walked up to it and was about to tear it down when a sudden shriek made him stop in his tracks. He turned around and saw that it was Ino that had screamed.

"WHAT!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"T-t-t-t-that uniform costs f-f-f-fifty-million yen!" She exclaimed with wide eyes. "Even the Hokage can't afford that!" Vegeta merely stared at her with a raised eyebrow, which for some reason, freaked Ino out even more.

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO BUY THAT!"

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME WOMEN!"

"AAIIIEEEEE!" The two of them turned around to see Sasuke, who had just walked in right when Vegeta yelled, fall to the floor, faint.

_What the hell is wrong with that boy?_

_He's afraid of you_

_Of everything's more like it_

"How do you have that much money?" Ino asked, trying to sound curious, more then like a gold-digger.

"I'm _rich_. How else would I have this much money?" He replied flatly, grateful that she had stopped yelling at her like Bulma.

Ino suddenly looked at him with a whole new interest.

"Oh, in that case, I had better hook you up with everything a great, muscle-man ninja like yourself needs!"

"Now hold on a seco-"

"-Now I will need to get you fitted, hee, hee, so come over here please."

"All I want is the uniform!"

"Well I have to make sure that it would fit you and your manliness,"

"My WHAT?"

"Now don't be so negative," she said sternly but in a really girly voice while she wrapped the measuring tape around his waist, blushing as she got closer, pretending she could read the measurements.

_This girl is INSANE!_

_She obviously thinks you're hot_

_SO? I'm way too old for her!_

_Saiyains age differently than humans, remember?_

_Yes, but-_

_She must think you're only in your late twenties, early thirties_

_That MUST be still too old for her…she's not even that attractive_

_WATCH OUT! SHE'S TOO CLOSE DOWN THERE!_

"HEY, WATCH IT!" Vegeta warned as Ino's hand started to get way too close down south (If you catch my drift)

"Sorry," she said shyly, though not meaning one word of it. "You're done now. Go get the uniform.

When Vegeta started walking towards it, Ino quickly clipped a small piece of his hair off. Vegeta had turned around to see what had touched him but Ino had already used her ninja speed to go and start gathering the best (and most expensive) kunai knifes and different kinds of throwing weapons from a shelf far away from him.

Vegeta shrugged and pulled down the uniform. He walked over to Ino, who was at the register.

"What the hell is all this?" Demanded Vegeta when he saw the weapons.

"Well," Ino said sweetly, trying to charm the Saiyain, "they're the best kind of weapons in Konoha! Ever good ninja needs them. You'll want them too if you want to blend in."

"Sigh. How much?" He asked weakly, afraid that he was going to run out of money before he could get back to his own time.

_Or own DIMENSION! THAT FUCKING BITCH!_

"Seventy-million yen!" Ino said happily.

"HERE!" Vegeta yelled, throwing the money at her.

"Thank you! COME AGAIN!" She yelled to his back.

As Vegeta made his way toward his Hotel…again, he was stopped by Kakashi.

"Yo," he said, grinning through his mask.

"What the hell do _you_ want, one eye?" said Vegeta angrily.

"I'm supposed to show you around dumbass," Kakashi said a little too nicely, making Vegeta glare at him.

"Watch what you say to me, bub," he growled, "You might not walk away from where you stand."

"Oh, Kami help me, I'm _soooo_ afraid of a spiky-haired, can't-smile, blue-suited, unarmed, too-rich, smirking, glaring, swearing, spotlight-stealing, probably-ass-grabbing, love-taking, most-likely-gay, Ninja-Wanna-be!" Kakashi said nearly falling over with laughter at his own joke.

"Come here, Kakashi," said Vegeta in a voice filled with the utmost venom, "I have something I want to give you."

Kakashi, thinking that this loser (he wishes!) couldn't do any kind of damage to him, took a very, _very_ unwise step forward.

Vegeta blasted him in the face with a punch that not only broke nearly every bone in Kakashi's face, but also sent him flying at least tree miles up and out of Konoha.

_KAMI that felt GREAT!_

_And if I ever see him again, I doubt he'll want to see me_

_And even if he does, he won't live through the experience_

_Teach him to mess with a Saiyain_

_Oh, I want to hit him again…so badly_

_I'll get my chance…soon_

Vegeta walked up the steps of the Hotel and went to his room (The Hokage Suite) and immediately ordered room service. After ordering everything on the menu at least twelve times, he took out his uniform and started to change.

_Perhaps I should wear this tonight_

_I can't believe I'm actually going to see that psycho_

_She can't be worse than the one from the store (shivers)_

_She might have information…_

_So? What could she possibly see in me?_

_It may be because you took your shirt off_

_I do have a nice body, don't I?_

_ERGGH! I just got full of myself!_

_NEVER AGAIN!_

_No worries there!_

_Good!_

After he had tried on the uniform (it fit like a glove) he looked at the weapons.

_I'm never going to use these _

He turned to look in the mirror and his jaw almost dropped. (Think about it, this is _VEGETA_! It takes a lot to make _his_ jaw drop) He looked positively…awesome.

What words could describe it? The jacket he was wearing was jet black with a dark, blood red Dragon on the back. The pants were the same jet black but with a lighter shade of black Dragon wrapping around his right leg. The boots were a very comfortable fit and had thick leather bands that wrapped a little ways up his leg. His gloves were fingerless with small holes on the knuckle, which became more pronounced when he made a fist, and had a small metal sheet that covered the top of his hand.

_Ninjas actually wear this stuff?_

_BITCH should have finished the…_machine_ sooner_

_What time is it?_

…_A few more hours_

_I'm I wearing this then?_

_I'm I kidding? I'm never going to take it off!_

_Can it withstand me moving at high speed?_

_Only one way to find out_

…_Oh yeah, this outfit stays!_

"Knock, knock"

_YES! FOOD_!

"Coming!"

Three hours and twelve-million yen later, Vegeta left his Hotel room to make it to the training grounds. When he got to the entrance, he felt for Sakura's energy. I sensed it not too far off so he headed in that direction. After a few minutes of waiting in the dark, Vegeta heard footsteps.

_Here we go_

"Uh…hi, Vegeta," came a shy voice from behind him.

Vegeta turned around but once he did, he wished he hadn't. Sakura gave a very high pitched squeal of delight.

"Oh KAMI, you look HOT!"

"What did you want me to come here for, Sakura?" Vegeta asked as politely as he could yet making a point to sound like he didn't want to be there. (Kind of self-defeating)

"Oh, um…well…" She said, not stopping to look up and down his body several times and thinking **_Oh man, THIS makes it all so worth it!_**

"Get on with it girl!"

"Oh, yeah…I wanted to give you…this…"

_She wants to give me something? Why not at the coffee house?_

_Stop rolling your eyes! She might do something you wont expe-_

His thoughts were drowned out by the feel of Sakura's lips pressing against his.

Vegeta was so thrown off guard that he stood stunned for a moment before coming to his senses and pushing her away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" He demanded, wiping his mouth and resisting the urge to kill her.

"I love you!" she cried, "I couldn't help it!"

"I bet you could've if you tried!"

"No, seriously!" Sakura explained, "You have some sort of hold on me! You're hot and besides, you can't possibly be _that_ much older than me, right?"

"Heh, heh. Stupid girl! You have no idea…" Vegeta have said, half laughed.

"What do you mean," Sakura asked suspiciously, "What don't I have an idea about?"

"I am at _least_ fifty years older than you." By this time, he was rolling on the ground, laughing his ass off.

Sakura did a little anime sweat drop.

"You c-c-can't be serious…can you?" she asked hoping with all her might that he was joking.

"I'm…as…serious…as…I…can…get…!" Vegeta choked out through all of his laughing.

Sakura, though still shocked, took action and walked over to Vegeta. He was still on the ground, laughing but he had stopped rolling around. She looked down at him and took note that his eyes were closed.

_**Now's your…second chance, Sakura! DO IT! **_

In a flash, she had bent down over him and kissed him again but this time, she put her tongue in his mouth.

Vegeta stopped laughing (with difficulty) and opened his eyes. Then he shot out from under her with faster than lightning speed and took off for the air where she couldn't reach him. He stopped and hovered about twenty feet above her head and looked down, yelling,

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!"

"GET BACK DOWN HERE!" she yelled back up to him, "I WANT ANOTHER KISS!"

"YOU. ARE. OUT. OF. YOUR. FUCKING. MIND!"

"I'M ONLY INSANE WITH LOVE FOR YOU, VEGETA! "She cried "PLEASE COME DOWN HERE AGAIN."

"NOT ON YOUR FUCKING LIFE, YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

And with that he flew away but not before hearing the parting words of.

"I LOVE YOU TOO, VEGETA!"

_Oh, that bitch is dead!_

_WHY? Why did she kiss me?_

_And yell...I love you? Erggh!_

_She really is insane. That Ino Women better not be the same_

_I'm going to kill her!_

_Nice to know someone so much younger than you has a crush isn't it?_

_ABSOLUTELY NOT!_

_I have to find Kakashi_

_To kill him?_

_No, tokeep Sakura away fromme_

_I WONT ask him for help!_

_Yes...I have to_

_So be it!_

_He's not that far away_

_This had better be worth it!_

So sorry it took so long for this chapter! I had a family emergency. All is well and I'm back on schedual! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5:An Unwanted Guest

Hey! Thanks to my reviewers! This is going to be a song/POV chapter. Enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, NOTHING...Except the plot!(The songs are not mine either) Ha,ha. I wish Vegeta was mine though…sniff Read On And Review!

**_Chapter 5:An Unwanted Guest_**

Sakura's POV

Last night was incredible! I can't believe I just kissed the man of my dreams! I don't think he likes me in the least but I don't really care. He'll be mine before long…I can feel it.

"Sakura?"

Who the heck could that be at this hour?

"Who is it?" I asked, sure to keep my foot in front of the door. I hadn't been too trusting of anybody lately for some reason.

"Sakura, it's me, Sasuke. Could you please let me in?"

He sounds panicky. What happened to him?

"Come in, Sasuke!" I told him, "Oh Kami, what happened to you!" He looked as if he had been the honored quest at a blanket party.

"It's a long story…" He said, but I never got to hear it. He passed out from lack of blood. I did my best to heal him and then I let him rest in my room. I had never been so sad in my life…for anyone. Not since my parents died…

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fear_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cuz your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_**Why can't I get that day out of my memories? It was…so long ago! I should FORGET IT!**_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_**Why is Sasuke making remember it? I HATE HIM! I just…want…to…forget it.**_

_**I'm shaking…make it stop… I don't want to see it again…**_

FLASHBACK

"MOM!"

"Sakura get back! He's not after you!" She yelled at me, "HIDE!"

"Mom…" I cried, pleading.

"Quick, Sakura, under the bed! STAY! No matter what you hear or see!"

"…okay…" I said.

"I love you, my precious."

"I…Love you too, mamma,"

_**I didn't expect that to be the last time I would see her alive, so I wasn't worried…I should have been.**_

BANG, BANG, BANG!

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" My mother screamed at the intruder.

"LET ME IN THERE NOW!" The man yelled back, "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

"Bring it on, you asshole!" said my mother proudly, "What I did, you can't reverse!"

"BITCH," he screamed, "OUR DAUGHTER IS NOT A SCIENCE EXPERIMENT!"

"She's better now than what she was! She can heal people! You want to take that away from her!"

What is dad talking about? I'm mom's science experiment? I can heal?

"You're INSANE!" He then blasted through the door using his chakra.

"Take my life," my mother said with a crazy grin on her face, "My work is done!"

I watched as my father was dragged away by elite ninja, one of them being Kakashi, to the prison. I saw Kakashi look down at my mother, then look under the bed at me. Then, all of the happiness that I had seen in his eyes for the past year, vanished. I couldn't explain it.

"You." He said to me, "Why did you hide and not help your mother? Why did you not fight like I had taught you? Why are you such a weak person when you are NEEDED MOST!" His voice started to rise while he looked at me. I was so scared.

END FLASHBACK

My world ended that day, but I never let it show. Eventually I forgot about it…until today…until Sasuke.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held you hand through all of these years_

_But you still have…all of me_

I looked over to Sasuke as he slept.

_**He looks just like mother did when I came out from under the bed…why now? When I had almost forgotten?**_

_You used to captivate me_

_**Kakashi was so mean to me. After I had looked up to him…**_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_**Mamma…why was he so mean? I was only following your orders…**_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_**I HATE KAKASHI! Vegeta would never say something like that to me! Whether he likes me or not!**_

I got up to check on Sasuke's wounds when I saw a figure out side my window.

I raised my kunai, ready to fight when I noticed that it was Kakashi.

"What do you want, sensei?" I asked, putting as much malice in my voice as possible.

"Don't be rude, Sakura," He said sweetly. Oh, I hate him so much. "I came here to ask…what were you and Vegeta doing at the training grounds?"

_**Why does he want to know that? Wait! How does he know about that?**_

"What's it to you?" I said fiercely, not wanting him in my sight a second longer.

"Just wondering," he said rudely, "seeing as how he's not the social type, I was curious as to why he came to talk to you…a weakling."

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have…all of me_

"GO TO HELL, KAKASHI!" I screamed at him, "I'm not nearly as weak as you think! I saved Sasuke's life!" I pointed over to my bed, where Sasuke was resting and then looked at Kakashi; he had an evil grin on his face.

"So I see you're going to let him die…just like your mother?"

_**What is wrong with him? How can he say such things?**_

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"Alright, then. Have it your way." He said, turning away to leave, but not before I sent a wave of chakra at him. He stumbled and fell, three stories out of my apartment window.

"Hahahahahaa," I laughed, sticking my head out of the window to look down at him. I saw him glare up at me before vanishing.

_**Serves him right! It's his fault my mother was dead! He just doesn't realize that I know**_

Short chapter, sorry. Next POV Chapter is of Vegeta and what happens after he goes looking for Kakashi. Please review! I love reviews!


	6. Chapter 6:A Fight, A Mystery

Hey! Thanks for reviews. Oh, and for all of you wondering, there is a very specific reason as to why the last chapter was so chaotic. All will be revealed!

REVIEW! I need more ideas! You might even see your idea if you review me with enough details!

**Disclaimer:** You all know I don't own any of this other than the plot…right?

_**Chapter 6: A Fight and a Mystery**_

"Where are you, one eye? Stop hiding from me!"

I've been flying for a few hours! Why can't I feel that bastard's presence!

WHACK!

"What the HELL!"

"You should really learn to keep your eyes open, Vegeta."

I stopped so suddenly that one eye actually passed me through the trees. "So you're the one who threw the rock?" I sneered. Just another reason to kill him.

"Well, I've been down here waiting for you for a few minutes and all you've been doing is flying in circles." He started laughing as if what he said was actually funny.

I lowered myself down to him but I made sure to keep my distance in case I had the impulse to kill him.

"I've just been talking to Sakura…"

The impulse has come.

"…and she was taking care of Sasuke." He paused to look up at me as though trying to see if I was jealous about this info.

"Anyway," He continued, "Sakura refuses to tell me why she met you, but my main concern…is how Sasuke ended up that way to begin with."

Does he honestly suspect me? I hate him, I hate him, I hat-

"WELL!"

"Well WHAT?" I screamed, "I didn't do anything to that stupid weakling and even if I did…" I looked up at the moon…full tonight. "there is no way you could possibly prove it." Why is he smirking at me?

"What if I told you…that I could?" the look in his eye says he isn't lying…or is he?

"Impossible! Do you think for one second that I would do something…mean, to anyone knowing that someone else was around?" He's bluffing…he's got to be.

"But you didn't know that anyone else was around, did you?" He started walking toward me, then stopped a few feet from me.

"I would have felt their presence, you idiot." No doubt about it…he knows something I don't.

"Ah…but you didn't feel mine and I stayed still so that you could find me." His one-eyed sneer is really starting to get annoying…but he's…right.

"I was bluffing!" BUT IT YOU FAGGOT!

"I don't think so…" he started walking toward me again, this time, I noticed that he had pulled up his headband and was looking at me with-

"What the HELL is THAT!" His red eye… I've seen it before.

"It's what I'm going to use to kill you. Your flying, your speed…it has to be an illusion. I'm going to prove that you're nothing without your tricks!" He's charging at me!

"You're going to have to do better than that Kaka-"

Where the hell did he go?

"STOP HIDING, NINJA!" I looked everywhere, I tried to sense him, but I couldn't! WHY THE HELL NOT!

"Behind you,"

CRUNCH!

"ARRRGGGGHHHHHH!" I reached behind me and pulled out the mace that he had slammed into my back. It had broken a lot of my ribs and I couldn't breath.

"Out of tricks?"

His voice seemed to be coming from the trees themselves.

"I have no tricks…except this"

"That little light trick you pulled at the coffee shop? Nothing against me!"

"Becoming a Super Saiyain, is NOT A LIGHT TRICK YOU BUFFOON!"

"Oh, well," I heard him say from everywhere, "find me with your, um, not-a-light-trick light then…if you think you can!"

I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'm shaking"

heh, heh. This time I felt exactly where he was. I moved fast and came up behind him, but not until I hid my Saiyain light.

"What's this I heard about me not finding you?" I watched as he turned around slowly, sweat from fear clearly pouring down his face.

"Impossible…" He whispered.

Heh, heh. I pulled my arms back, preparing to give him a taste of my Galick Gun, when my arm was grabbed from behind by a midget.

"Don't lay a hand on my sensei!" He growled at me.

"Naruto…I heard Kakashi say, and for the first time, I heard fear in his voice.

"Believe it!" The brat said.

I turned my attention from Kakashi to Naruto…but not before giving Kakashi a sharp punch that knocked him out.

"Do you even know of the hell you just caused for yourself, boy?" I sneered, looking for a sign of fear…I didn't see one.

"Not as much as you seem to think tough guy!" He smiled at me, then without even expecting it, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Idiot boy," I went down from the tree the three of us were in to help the brat, and making sure that I stepped hard on Kakashi's face, went over to him.

"Oh Kami, what the hell!" I knelt down by Naruto…he was covered in blood. I turned him over and saw that there was one of those kunai knives in his back. I pulled it out and then split my last senzu bean in half. I ate one half then forced the other down his throat. I watched as the wound healed and was thankful that Naruto stayed unconscious.

"You're next, Vegeta…"

I spun around to see a figure in a nearby tree vanish. I thought about what their shadow looked like and came to the conclusion-

"That was a women…"

HEY! How did you like chapter 6? Chapter 7 will be soooooo much longer and have a lot more info, I promise. Who is this mystery ninja? Why did she attack Naruto? Why is Vegeta suddenly becoming a little…caring, toward Naruto? And why is Kakashi being so damn stupid? Find out in the next chapter(s) Please review!


End file.
